Hasta Siempre
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Ha ocurrido algo impactante, el coronel Mustang se ha comprometido pero no con la mujer que todos esperaban, ¿Que hara la teniente Howkeye ante esto?, descubranlo en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta Siempre**

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, tampoco la canción aquí expuesta la cual es "En su lugar de Yuridia".

* * *

**Cáp1: Huellas de dolor**

En un bar de Central, en una mesa solitaria, se encuentra la teniente Riza Howkeye, la gente que la ve y algunos militares que la reconocen se quedan extrañados verla allí y en ese estado.

A leguas se nota que no es una mujer que frecuente esos lugares, pero este es un caso especial, muy especial porque el alma y el corazón de la teniente se encuentran destrozados por un solo hombre Roy Mustang.

El hombre a quien muchas veces protegió con su propia vida, de quien estuvo al lado todo el tiempo, ese hombre que a pesar que lo ocultaba era el dueño de su corazón. Su jefe, Su coronel, su compañero, su amigo a pesar de todo.

Hoy recibió una noticia que a todos los conocidos cercanos del coronel impacto y a ella simplemente la destrozo, _Roy Mustang esta comprometido_.

¿Como sucedió?, aun no lo podía entender, aun no lo podía creer, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a que el fuera de mujer en mujer, pero nunca esto, jamás se imagino el día en que esto sucedió.

_Todo llega a su fin  
No puedo dejarte ir  
Maldita soledad  
Quererte es lo que amo más.  
_

Las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro como un torrente sin fin, nunca lloraba, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron, tal vez fue por nunca estuvieron muy cerca de ella, pero esto le despedazaba el alma.

_Robaste mi corazón y estoy mal  
No te puedo dejar de pensar  
Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz  
Cuando dices adiós  
Y me cuesta aceptar._

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
Has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
Y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
Quiero que estés junto a mi  
Yo quiero estar en su lugar. _

¿Acaso ese idiota nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba?

_Tienes que entender...  
Que no fue mi intención._

_Es algo en mi interior  
No debo negármelo  
Es un desastre lo ves  
Te lo dije una vez  
Que podría morir._

- Nunca, nunca fue intención amarte!!! – Pensaba mientras lloraba amargamente – pero te colaste dentro de mi piel y mi corazón_._

_Siento pena por mi corazón  
Si me dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar._

_Porque quiero tenerte para mi  
Has dejado un espacio dentro de mi  
Y yo no, no puedo estar si tu te vas  
Quiero que estés junto a mi  
Yo quiero estar en su lugar.  
_

- Te amo Roy mustang, te amo – declaraba mientras intentaba borrar las lagrimas y la tristeza de su rostro.

_Tienes que entender…  
Que no fue mi intención._

- Disculpe señorita pero ya vamos a cerrar el bar, debe irse por favor- dice el tabernero mirándola con lastima.

- Si no se preocupe, ya me iré – decía mientras recogía sus cosas, pagaba la cuenta e intentaba recuperar un aspecto normal aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible.

Hacia una noche muy fría, se acercaba el invierno, ella pensaba que irónicamente el clima la acompañaba en su dolor. Sentía los escalofríos de la desdicha, la opresión de la soledad, el ahogamiento del dolor y muchas otras cosas que no podía describir.

Aun más triste, es darse cuenta que no tenia a nadie en quien buscar consuelo. Las únicas personas que habían traspasado su careta, han sido su abuelo y el mismísimo causante de su actual desdicha, ellos dos irónicamente eran a los únicos que consideraba realmente sus amigos. Nadie más aparte de ellos había intentado ver más allá de la imagen de militar perfeccionista.

Así que se sentía sola, muy sola, jamás se preocupo en forjar más amistades, pues con ellos dos parecía suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Ya no tenía prácticamente a nadie, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su abuelo y no sabia si seguiría prestándole la misma confianza. Además eso implicaba tener que confesarle sus sentimientos por el coronel y no quería que su abuelo tomara represalias por eso.

Decidió marcharse a su casa. Fue penando por las calles, ni ella misma supo como llego, para colmo de males había llovido mientras caminaba, pero no le importo, no lo sentía, era como una especie de zombie, una simple cáscara sin nada por dentro.

Al llegar se encontró con Black Hayate, quien parecía sentir el dolor de su ama. Por ello salto a sus brazos, como dándole una especie de abrazo para que se sintiera mejor. Eso la hizo llorar más, al menos Black Hayate la quería, pero no era mucho consuelo.

Así mismo, con la ropa mojada y las ventanas sin cerrar se acostó en su cama. El frió anestésico y mortal de la noche, además del cansancio por derramar tantas lágrimas, que lo que la hizo dormir. Ya mañana decidiría que haría con su vida, ya mañana sabría que hacer.

* * *

_Espero que les halla gustado, nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo, espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar._

_Jane n.n_

_Sango-Tsunade _


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hasta Siempre

**Por: Sango-Tsunade**

Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, tampoco la canción aquí expuesta la cual es "Sobrevivir de Olga Tañon".

_Dedicado con mucho carió para mi Ne-Chan Viridiana y a todos los fanáticos del Royai._

* * *

**Cáp. 2: Escondiendo el Corazón**

_Todo era muy negro y vacío, sentía frió tanto física como espiritualmente, de repente mi sueño obscuro y desolado se transformo todo en un mar de color rojo muy vivo, poco a poco el rojo se fue degradando, empezó a hacer mucho calor un calor inquietante. Al cabo de otro rato me veía rodeada de llamas. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero no le temo al fuego por que me recuerda a Roy, pero estas llamas en especial parecían dispuestas a consumirme._

_Después todo volvió a transformarse aun percibía el calor de las llamas alrededor, peo no las veía por ninguna parte. Estaba en medio de una iglesia, toda decorada con ambiente festivo. Traigo puesto el uniforme de gala militar lo que me da a entender que es un acto muy importante. Me pregunte donde estaría el Coronel y como si pensando en el lo invocara, apareció frente vestido de traje de etiqueta._

_- Coronel ¿Por qué esta vestido de esa forma?- le pregunto. Por experiencia se cuanto el odia usar traje de etiqueta._

_- Es que no lo recuerda Teniente- me dice con gesto extrañado- ya le había dicho que hoy me caso, estoy esperando a mi futura esposa- añade con una sonrisa- espero que nos acompañe en este día tan especial, sabe bien que mi subordinada predilecta no puede faltar- dijo bromeando en tono conspirativo._

_Cuando dijo eso sentí como si algo muriera en mi interior, a pesar de que no estoy plenamente conciente por el shock me parece escuchar la marcha nupcial. Como si algo me empujara a hacerlo, volteo a ver a la novia que se acerca por el pasillo, no puedo ver su rostro, pues esta cubierto por el velo. Poco a poco veo como se va acercando al final del altar, hasta que llega junto a Roy. _

_- NO CORONEL!!! NO SE CASE!!!- grito desesperadamente, pero es como si yo no existiera, el me ignora por completo. Después se aleja de mí llevando del brazo a la que es su esposa, sin voltear en ningún momento hacia atrás. Intento alcanzarlo pero cada vez esta mas lejos, mas y mas y mas…._

En medio de un quejido y de un movimiento brusco debido a la alteración se despierta Riza. A sus pies yace Black Hayate inquieto por los extraños movimientos de su ama. La dura realidad cae sobre ella, mientras empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido desde el día anterior. Intenta moverse pero se siente pesada y le duele todo el cuerpo.

Poco a poco logra levantarse hasta el baño. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo se da cuenta de su verdadero estado, estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero también tenía dos sombras rosas en sus mejillas señal inequívoca de que tenía fiebre. Después de echarse un poco de agua en la cara regreso a su habitación, era el momento de tomar decisiones.

Sentada en la orilla de su cama, quedo mirando al espacio vacío por largo tiempo con la mente en blanco sin pensar en nada. Repentinamente un montón de imagines y fragmentos de su vida empezaron a arremolinarse en sus pensamientos, todos los momento vividos junto a Roy, desde su niñez hasta su puesto como Teniente a su lado. Recordó todo, cada una de las pequeñas cosas que la hicieron irse enamorando de el cada día más, hasta llegar al extremo de anteponer su vida a la de el. Ya, hace mucho tiempo se había hecho la promesa de protegerlo a toda costa. A ella no le importaban muchas cosas en esta vida, pero Roy definitivamente era una de las que si lo hacían.

Le era imposible contener el llanto, ella nunca lloraba, pero tenía que dejar salir de alguna manera todo el dolor que estaba contenido en su alma para no volverse loca.

* * *

_Toda pasa pero la tristeza no se va  
Tu recuerdo a mi vida amarrado esta  
Aunque mire hacia adelante siempre vuelvo a naufragar  
De esta pesadilla no me puedo despertar_

* * *

Ya más calmada, retoma nuevamente el hilo de sus pensamientos. Ya daba por hecho el no separarse de el por mucho que le doliera. Había hecho una promesa, tanto a el como a si misma, así que así fuera a la distancia nunca dejaría de protegerlo.

- Ojala pudiera olvidar todo esto que siento por ti Roy- dice a la nada que rodea su habitación.

_

* * *

__Como quisiera no pensar en ti  
Si me pudiera desatar de ti  
Como quisiera que tú sombra  
No durmiera junto a mí_

* * *

- Tendré que reforzar mi coraza, no queda de otra- decía mirando al techo- así que la ya de por si fría Howkeye, se convertirá en un verdadero bloque de hielo- continuo soltando una risa amarga.

* * *

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Callarme tu nombre y dejarte ir  
Aunque me cueste creer  
Que todo esta bien  
Te tengo que olvidar_

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Buscar el coraje para seguir  
Y al fin ponerle llave al corazón  
Sentir que puedo respirar  
Y aguantarme las ganas de llorar_

* * *

Así que tomando esa determinación, valientemente decide convertirse en ella misma de nuevo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llega hasta su armario para sacar su uniforme militar. En medio del proceso, cae de este una caja de zapatos esparciendo en medio de la habitación todo su contenido. Cientos de fotos salen volando, pero irónicamente solo un par de ellas llaman su atención. Dos en las cuales aparece su querido tormento. Las contempla por un rato más, para después en un gesto inconciente abrazarlas y guardarlas con todo el dolor de su alma, en el último cajón de su peinadora para que más nunca salieran de allí, quería botarlas pero no podía, el solo esconderlas para evitar verlas era lo suficientemente desgarrador.

* * *

_Llega tu fantasma y se recuesta junto a mi  
Me aferro a ese montón de nada  
Que una vez me hizo tan feliz_

_Pero despierto en medio del dolor  
Y tu voz resuena a mi alrededor  
Pidiéndome que no te olvide  
Y siga esclava de tu amor_

* * *

Termina de vestirse, da de comer a Black Hayate y sale para enfrentarse al ambiente templado que rodea a Ciudad Central.

- Tienes que concentrarte en el trabajo Riza, solo en el trabajo. Tienes que olvidarte de lo que sientes por Roy. Tienes que dejar de llorar, esa no eres tu- repetía incansablemente para si misma como un mantra.

* * *

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Callarme tu nombre y dejarte ir  
Aunque me cueste creer  
Que todo esta bien  
Te tengo que olvidar_

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Buscar el coraje para seguir  
Sin ti  
No ves que me he cansado de llorar_

_

* * *

_

Al llegar al cuartel, la puerta de la oficina estaba entreabierta. No pudo evitar quedarse observándolo por un rato mientras intentaba tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a el.

* * *

_Hay un mundo mas allá  
Del amor que ya te di  
Yo quisiera encontrar el camino hacia ti_

_Cuando el fuego ya no tenga hogar  
Se apagara mi amor  
Pero en tanto como aguanto este dolor_

_

* * *

_

No sabe de donde, pero logro encontrar las fuerzas para seguir, al entrar todos sus compañeros se la quedaban observando disimuladamente. Ellos sospechaban de lo que ella podría sentir por Roy así que estaban atentos a cualquier cambio anímico por parte de ella.

-Buenos días- saludo intentando actuar como siempre, para después dirigirse a su escritorio para empezar a ordenar sus papeles. Justo cuando se iba a sentar, un mareo la sobrevino haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, aferrándose al escritorio, término de sentarse agradeciendo interiormente que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de ordenar unos papeles, salio a buscar los nuevos informes que el Coronel tenía que revisar. Cada paso que daba le parecía eterno, se sentía débil y aturdida, pero digamos que, los años de experiencia en ocultar lo que le este sucediendo la ayudaron a llegar a su destino sin causar la alarma de nadie. De regreso a la oficina, mientras camina el breve espacio que separa la puerta del escritorio de Roy, sus piernas flaquearon y no pudieron sostenerla más, todo se volvió negro.

- Howkeye respóndame- decía una voz a lo lejos- vamos Teniente abra los ojos- esa voz le sonaba familiar, sentía que alguien la estaba sujetando y como aire en su rostro. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

- Co..ro..nel- dijo al percatarse de que el era quien la llamaba.

Roy la tenia sujeta por la cintura, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para que no cayera, mientras que Fury con una carpeta le soplaba aire.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor teniente?- pregunta sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Si, eso creo.

Intenta sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios pero las piernas vuelven a flaquearle. Roy la sujeta aun más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- _Se siente tan bien estar así_ _ojala fuera para siempre _– pensaba Riza mientras Roy la cargaba, para caer nuevamente inconciente.

Al verla en ese estado Roy se preocupo, no es que nunca haya estado enferma pero nunca la había visto tan grave como en ese momento.

-C_on balas en su cuerpo tenia mejor color_- pensó irónicamente- será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería- dijo el coronel a sus subordinados- recojan todo esto- decía refiriéndose a los papeles que Riza había soltado- y sigan trabajando mientras volvemos, me quedare con ella hasta que se recupere.

Dicho esto abandono la habitación con Riza entre sus brazos. Muchos de los que se encontraron en el pasillo, veían extrañados la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, no todos los días se veía a Mustang cargando a su subordinada, pero no se atrevían a preguntar el porque debido a la prisa y la cara de preocupación que este portaba.

Finalmente legaron a la enfermería. Riza fue atendida rápidamente por el personal médico el cual le reporto a Mustang su estado de salud. Según ellos tenía una fiebre muy alta, combinada con un principio de neumonía, dando a entender la seriedad de la situación. Pasaron al menos dos horas hasta que Riza despertó nuevamente.

- ¿Que tal se encuentra Howkeye?, nos preocupamos mucho por usted-dijo Roy acercándose a la camilla.

- Bastante mejor Coronel, pero ¿Qué sucedió?, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

- Mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio, la note un poco desequilibrada, lo cual no es común en usted, así que justamente cuando me paraba para ayudarla con los papeles, se desmayo. Menos mal que la logre sostener a tiempo o sino su cabeza habría impactado contra mi escritorio- explico- pero Howkeye si se sentía tan mal ¿Por qué vino a trabajar?,hubiera llamado y asunto arreglado, no tenia que exponerse de esa manera – dijo aun más serio- ¿se imagina si esto le pasara en la calle?.

- _Vine a trabajar porque si no me enfrentaba a ti ahora, jamás tendría el valor para volver a verte. El que seas una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupan por mí, fue una de las cosas por las que me enamore de ti_ – pensaba mientras lo escuchaba.

- Lo se Coronel, tiene razón es que cuando salí de mi casa, no me sentía tan mal, pero no volverá a suceder- le expreso firmemente.

- Con todo esto no quiero decir que no tenga derecho a enfermarse Howkeye, más bien lo que quiero es que sepa que puede decir ¡¡NO!! de vez en cuando a venir al trabajo- explico- y esos días prometo comportarme como el correcto Coronel que se supone que soy y hacer mis deberes sin que usted me obligue- añadió con una sonrisa.

- Si es así faltare todos los días al trabajo- dijo ella siguiéndole la broma.

Justo cuando este le iba a contestar llego Breda con un mensaje para el.

- Coronel tiene una llamada urgente de su prometida- dijo este rascándose la cabeza algo incomodo- lo esta esperando en el teléfono.

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo Riza hablo.

- Tranquilo Coronel, yo estaré bien, no haga esperar a su futura esposa- dijo casi ahogándose con la sensación de amargura que la lleno.

- Bueno Howkeye, mejórese pronto. Breda quédate con…

- No será necesario- respondió ella rápidamente- de verdad me encuentro mucho mejor, además sin mi ahí aumenta mucho el trabajo en la oficina y eso retrasa mucho las cosas- término de decir seriamente.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, por favor mañana tomate el día libre para recuperarte, hasta pronto.

Diciendo esto se marcho junto con Breda. Ninguno de los dos pudo ver la solitaria lágrima que se escapo de sus ojos.

- _Yo diría hasta siempre Roy_ – pensaba mientras lo veía partir y una vez más afirmo su necesidad de resignarse y verlo ser feliz.

* * *

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Callarme tu nombre y dejarte ir  
Aunque me cueste creer  
Que todo esta bien  
Te tengo que olvidar_

_Tan solo me queda sobrevivir  
Buscar el coraje para seguir  
Sin ti  
Y al fin ponerle llave al corazón  
Y liberarme de tu amor_

_Ya no llorar  
Y al fin reír  
Porque un día lograre  
Sobrevivir_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero sus comentarios para mejorar. Jane n.n_

_Att:_

_**Sango-Tsunade**_


End file.
